


【迪托】出軌

by Kowalsky



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 交往前提, 現代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 最近巴托洛米奧很沉迷於玩遊戲。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Kudos: 1





	【迪托】出軌

**Author's Note:**

> 現pa交往前提，情人節短賀文?

最近巴托洛米奧很沉迷於玩遊戲。

這是身為戀人的卡文迪許觀察到的。

不過他完全不介意，畢竟對方交往前就會到處跑草帽海賊團的追星活動什麼的，雖然他當初可是調適了很久才接受另一半的興趣，不過當他搞懂自己是最被愛的那個，他的自尊心完全可以接受對方看別的人。

嘛，他本來是這麼想的。

「喂，吃飯的時候不要一直看手機。」  
卡文迪許看著巴托洛米奧把盤子上的食物用叉子掃進嘴裡，其間視線離不開手機螢幕，這讓遵守餐桌規矩的卡文迪許感到不太高興。

而對方也只是含糊的應了幾個音。  
「嗯...喔。」

接著注意力又放回手機上。

卡文迪許決定去看看對方到底在搞什麼，他為了今天特別的日子鮮少下廚，天知道他偷偷瞞著對方跑出去學做菜消失了幾天，搞得滿手傷不說，他都覺得對方要懷疑他出軌(不你想多了)。

他偷偷起身摸到對方身後，把臉湊到肩頸上面，不悅的盯著戀人的側臉和盯著螢幕的視線，對方感受到突如其來的熱氣之後嚇得用手臂蓋住遊戲畫面。

「靠啊嚇死我了！捲心菜你做什麼唄？」

卡文迪許瞇著眼睛。  
「你還說我，你到底在玩什麼東西？」  
「...不關你的事唄。」

巴托洛米奧臉頰出現不明紅暈，避開對方投來的視線，心虛的拉開身體接觸的距離，打算把手機畫面鎖上，結果卻不小心壓到音量鍵......

“...唷洛米奧！準備好要一起出航了嗎？”

兩個人沉默幾秒，卡文迪許率先反應過來把手機搶過來。  
「喂！！！」巴托洛米奧大叫。

因為沒有身高優勢，卡文迪許終於不管餐桌禮儀，順著剛剛的姿勢從背後把對方壓在桌子上，單手拿起手機看著上面的內容。

「馬的！把老子的手機放下！」  
「哼~？比起自己的人身安危，比較在意手機內容被看到嗎？」  
他把頭枕在對方頭上。

結果不看還好，一看畫面他差點吐出一口血。

那個遊戲角色的長相簡直、

簡直就是名人草帽小子路飛。

還有“海賊美男子圖鑑”又是什麼鬼遊戲名稱？！  
卡文迪許覺得他內心有什麼東西一瞬間碎的亂七八糟，他戀人居然當著他的面跟紙片人出軌，還瞞著他這麼久，這是他完全沒辦法接受的事。

「親愛的，你居然當著我的面出軌、...噗呃！」

他的臉還沒黑一半，就被巴托洛米奧往後的頭槌擊中，他扶著疼痛處當機跪在地上，突然一句活都說不出來。

「出軌個屁，老子在忙遊戲活動你妨礙個啥唄？！」他起身搶回手機。  
「可是今天是情人節.....」

「情人節又怎麼樣，我早就說過節日不要特地準備唄，而且你每天都搞得跟情人節一樣到底要有什麼差別啊？」

咦？  
「真的？」

「哼...不管你了唄，我要回去了！」  
巴托洛米奧落下臉上開始偷偷暗爽的卡文迪許，趁他還沒黏上來第二回合趕快跑回房間，因為他知道接下來才是最麻煩的。

「等一下...！」  
碰的一聲，房門在卡文迪許面前關上。

然而巴托洛米奧其實還有另一個遊戲帳號，主畫面是一名金髮劍士這件事，有沒有被發現又是另一回事了。

Happy Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> 迪許好油喔寫到受不了欸(((ﾟдﾟ)))  
> 本來想虐他的，結果看看現階段的各種現況應該就可以爽很久了吧，交往又同居的，變成默默放閃文了。


End file.
